


Isolation and Ice: The Ice Rink Series (3/5)

by secondalto



Series: Ice Rink series [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles comes alone to the rink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation and Ice: The Ice Rink Series (3/5)

He'd come to this place to find a measure of peace. Instead he was reminded of her. Her joy, her smile, her boundless energy all converged here. He peered out at the smooth surface, gathering the memories of her. That was all he had now, memories. She was gone. Sacrificed to save the world and a sister who wasn't real. He knew if he closed his eyes he could see it all again too clearly

Her body, broken and bleeding at the bottom of the tower. Her friends silent and unbelieving. Spike, whose obsession had worried him, devastated and in tears. Dawn, walking down the steps of the tower, delivering a message to live.

But he didn't want to live. Not in a world that didn't have her. But he must. The others needed him, Dawn needed him. Until that stupid robot had been fixed. Seeing that.., thing with her face had been the last straw. He was going back to England. He couldn't call it home. Home was where she was. This last year had brought them closer, as if she knew his feelings. Silent looks, innocent touches, secret smiles. But nothing had been said, Glory interfered. And now nothing could be said.

He stood up, taking one last look at the ice. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clutched the plane tickets. He whispered one last time into the wind.

"Time to go Buffy."


End file.
